Automatic swimming pool cleaners for cleaning the floor and sidewalls of a swimming pool are well known. There are many types of pool cleaners in the pool cleaning market, such as pressure or return side cleaners, suction cleaners, electric cleaners, and in-floor cleaners. The pool cleaners can be submerged and can move along the pool floor and sidewalls. Additionally, the pool cleaners must be able to withstand harsh chemicals often found in swimming pool water, such as chlorine, bromine, ozone, or the like.
Some pool cleaners, such as pressure or return side cleaners, can use a debris bag to collect debris in the pool. For example, water from a pump can be fed into the cleaner by a pressure hose to sweep and collect debris into the bag carried by the cleaner. It is known to tether the debris bag to a portion of the pool cleaner, such as the pressure hose, to provide support for the debris bag. For example, the tether can include a hook and loop type fastener adapted to wraparound the pressure hose. However, after repetitive use, especially in a harsh chemical environment, a hook and loop type fastener can degrade and begin to fail. Further, a hook and loop type fastener is susceptible to failure if it is clogged by debris. Accordingly, there is a continuing need for an improved hose clip.